


Invisible

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friend is very fluffy, Ghostbur, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If i see anyone shipping, Other, Protective Technoblade, Techno and Wilbur was trying to save Tommys ass and mf really here coughing and eating, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Tommy was so bad at hiding what even, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), also Dream is a dickbag, also bad at lying runs in the family, and poofy, but are we surprise at this point, come get your blue, dont even, elder brother Technoblade, like deadass, mans really opening and closing the door when Dream is literally in the same room, smh, this idea came to me because of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: What if Dream saw Tommy when visiting Technoblade house
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 689





	Invisible

Tommy grunted as he haul the logs he had chopped back to his and Technoblade base. The hog hybrid had been out the entire day possibly gathering more supplies, wither skulls mostly, and it was just him and his dead brother, Wilbur, or Ghostbur, as people would call him. 

The younger wanted to build a house right next to his brother, and mine a tunnel so the two houses could connect and they could move between them anytime they want. And since the blonde was bored, he decided to build a house, following Ghostbur advice on making the house not so Tommy like. 

The last time he had try to build something himself, even with Techno's heavy disagreement that he really shouldn't build anything, Dream had came along and asked the hog hybrid where his younger brother had been, and the anarchist had lied through his teeth pretty easily. 

After that incident, the hybrid had told Tommy to not build anything at all, because the blonde structures was easily recognizable and Techno knew the masked man wasn't convince in the slightest. 

The to do list at the bottom walls along with the cobblestone tower was a pretty dead giveaway. 

And so here the blonde was, taking advice from his dead brother on how to build a better house, collecting and crafting the supplies he needed, heading out just to return with handful of supplies. 

His brother was floating above him, holding the leash to Friend, the blue sheep that Ghostbur had came to love, supervising his younger brother and giving his opinions on the house. 

"Wilbur, if you wouldn't mind. Could you fly around and see if you can find some more place with oak trees? I've chopped down all the oak trees at the place I always go to" The blonde said, placing down the wooden stairs outside the house before looking at the other, who nodded as he carried the blue sheep and began to float a little higher. 

After a little while of crafting and building more of his house, his brother came back down beside the younger, gently putting down his fluffy companion as he smiled at Tommy. 

"I didn't manage to find oak trees, but I found Dream heading this way" The ghost said cheerfully, like always, as he spun in little circles above his younger brother. 

Tommy nodded, not paying attention as he was making more planks to make the stairs before pausing, his entire frame frozen as he reprocessed the ghost words. 

"You..... What?" The blonde was slightly panicking now, looking at Ghostbur who was still oblivious to the younger emotions. 

"I couldn't find any oak trees?"

"No no no, after that" 

"Oh, I saw Dream and he is on his way here" 

The teen eyes widen as unwanted memories flash through his head like some sort of trailer, his pupils began shaking as he dropped the stairs he was holding and quickly rushing into the house, scrambling to find an invisible potion, his breath shallow. 

The other floated in a while later, hugging Friend as he tilt his head, staring at the blonde with curiousity 

"Tommy, what's wrong?" There was genuine concern at the ghost soft tone, and the teen almost cried in happiness when he found an invisible pot. 

"Wilbur, I do not have time to explain but whatever you do, don't ever, and I mean never, tell Dream that I'm here okay? Not a single hint that my existence was here" The younger said hurriedly, quickly gulping down the potion and seeing its effect taking place, before continue searching for another bottle. 

"Oh.... Okay I wo-oh hi Dream!" The worried tone became cheerful again and Tommy froze on the spot, not moving a single muscle. 

Shit. He was too late. 

He couldn't go searching for more invisible potion, the glass clanking together could alert the green man and that is something does not need in his life right now. 

He hopes that Ghostbur would be quick to answer whatever the hell the masked man is here for, most likely Tommy, and he hopes the green man leaves before the effects runs out. 

Where was Technoblade when you need him? 

"Hello Ghostbur. I see you staying here with Technoblade now? You even build yourself a house right beside him" The smooth voice of Dream rang in Tommy ears, and the teen bit his bottom lip, quickly scurrying to hide in his little box. 

"Oh yeah! I was building it so me and Friend could live right beside Technoblade!" The voices were closer now, and the younger curled in on himself, trying to find comfort in the small confine space. 

The younger was still confused on his relationship with the green man. Still confused if Dream was his friend or enemy. Still confused if Dream actually cares about the younger or not. 

It makes Tommy head hurt. 

He could see out the little hole of the box that the two had came in, and the green man was currently looking at the chest that the teen had forgotten to close due to his panicking. 

Fuck

It seems the ghost seems to notice as he quickly floated to the chest and closed it, a happy smile still on his face "so sorry about that, I must have forgotten to close it. My bad" Wilbur said cheerfully, still hugging Friend close to him like some kind of a comfort plush. 

It was a pretty cute sight. 

"Ah. I see" The masked man said, putting a hand on his waist as he seem to look at the ghost now, who still had his smile on him, but it looked a little more nervous now, and instead floating to the other side, where the teen couldn't see him. 

"So, anyways, Dream. Is there a reason for your visit? Are you here to visit Technoblade? If you are then I'm sorry to say that his not here now, he hasn't been here since this morning, maybe you'll like to write him a letter so he could see when he comes back?" 

The masked man tilt his head slightly, looking at the ghost a little while, which feels like forever to Tommy before talking again. 

"Actually Wilbur, I have a question to ask you" 

It was silence for a little while, the air tense before the ghost seem to talk again. 

"What is the question?" 

"Have you seen Tommy? He isn't in Logsteshire and people in L'Manberg thought that he died, but I know that he is alive and he has ran off somewhere" 

The room fell into silence, the atmosphere was getting more and more suffocating to Tommy, who was just itching to move around as his body was starting to ache. But he continued staying right where he was, fearing what would happen if he moved. 

"No" The voice echoed throughout the room a little. The time it took to answer the question took a suspiciously long amount of time, and the blonde knew that Dream knows something is going on around here. 

Back when his brother was alive, Wilbur was the best at lying, he lied so well that everyone just believed him, because that's how good he was at lying. He lied so well that it sounded like the truth. 

But that was back when Wilbur was alive. 

And Ghostbur was just a memory of who Wilbur once was. He didn't have the skills to lie as good as Wilbur was, no, the man was impossibly oblivious to everything going around him and he was in his own little world almost all the time. 

Plus, the potion only had a limited time and the teen prayed that Dream would be done with it and just leave, but it looks like it wasn't happening any time soon and he also didn't have the time to grab another bottle. 

Tommy was in such deep shit. 

"You sure?" The masked man asked, clearly not convince, it was just so painfully obvious that he wasn't convinced. 

Being bad at lying just runs in the family, it seems. 

"Yes" Again, the time it took to answer that question took such a long amount of time that the younger feel like bashing his head against the wooden box repeatedly. 

The silence that fell in the room just for more suffocating again, and the blonde was just screaming silently, wanting this to just be over with and continue building his house and chatting with his brother. 

"Wilbur" The temperature of the house suddenly got way more colder at the tone Dream was using, it made Tommy want to curl in on himself as that tone reminds him of how much he had disappoint Dream when he hid the secret bunker from him. 

_"Think about what you did, Tommy"_

_"Don't do that ever again"_

_"You're banned from ever entering the Nether and no one is allowed to visit you until you learn. To. Listen"_

_"This is for your own good, Tommy"_

_"I've been so lenient towards you and this is how you repay me?"_

It's too much, it's all too much. The blonde shut his eyes as he gripped his hair, luckily not making any sounds as the masked man disappointed tone and his words repeat over and over again, clashing against each other as Tommy mind was just a mess. 

"Wilbur" The tone snapped him out of his messed up mind and the blonde could feel himself calm down, blinking a few times as he voice in his head seems to quiet down, but it wasn't for long. 

"I know Tommy is here" 

The blonde eyes widen as he was delved back into his panicked state, clumping a hand over his mouth as he refrain from making any noises that would give his position away. 

How long has it been? How long until the invisibility potion runs out? 

"His not here, Dream. I can guarantee it. If his here I'll let you know" The ghost voice was soft now, trembling even, and Tommy knew that he was hugging the blue sheep a little tighter for comfort. 

"Please do. I've been so worried about him"

This is not going good. 

Where is Technoblade when you need the man? Although the hybrid lying skills were pretty shitty too, his monotone voice and movements made it seems more believable. 

"Dream? What are you doing here?"

And speak of the devil, here he is. 

The blonde wanted to just rush out and greet the oldest, scream his name and hug him even, but he knew better than to do that. 

"Technoblade" The masked man said and the blonde saw the green man lifting up his mask until his mouth was visible "where is Tommy?" 

There were movements, and he could see his oldest brother going to the chest filled with potions, opening it as he began putting empty bottles in it, noticing how one of the bottles were empty but he didn't show it. 

"I told you the last time you came here. I haven't seen Tommy" The hybrid close the chest once he was done with it, turning to look at the green man with his arm crossed "and I told you that if I did, I'll let you know" 

A scoff was heard as the masked man was facing Techno now, folding his own arms "Techno, I know that Tommy is here with you right now. That ugly cobblestone tower and the to do list below is a dead giveaway. Those are things that only Tommy will do" 

Well shit, he should have listened to Technoblade. 

The pink haired hybrid didn't move from his position, continue staring at the masked man before sighing a little, putting his weight on one of his legs. 

"Why do you want to find him so badly?" 

"Because I'm worried about him, Techno" 

The raise of eyebrow on the half hog face proved that he wasn't buying it, making the masked man sigh a little, his shoulders slumping as he looked at the green man. 

"Look, Techno. I'm his friend, and I worry about him. I worry about his health and I want to see him again. I miss him" Dream said, his tone desperate and Tommy almost burst out from his hiding spot but he didn't. 

_Don't fall for it, Tommy. Don't fall for it._

The expression on his brothers face remain the same, eyebrow raised as he stared down at the green man, not buying any of the other bullshit. 

"If you're really his friend. Then maybe you shouldn't have blew up the place he was exiled to in the first place" 

Even though the hybrid didn't mentioned about what place it is, it was painfully obvious that it was Logsteshire, the name that Techno didn't really care to remember. 

And the whole room got even more suffocating. 

"So he is here" That tone was back, the tone that Dream used when he found out of the teen secret bunker was back, and it took all of Tommys willpower to not make any noise. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"You wouldn't know about that unless Tommy told you about it. So you have seen him, you have talked to him, and he is currently living with you, isn't he?"

He could see the green man unsheathing his sword but luckily Techno noticed it too, as the hybrid quickly stepped forward to grab the other wrist, the both of them staring at each other. 

"Don't" The hybrid growled out, voice lower and menacing as he stared at Dream through his bangs, eyes seem to glow. 

The both of them stay like that for a while before Dream suddenly moved, stomping on his brothers foot harshly before yanking his hand away, the whole house seem to be vibrating. 

And that wasn't a good sign. 

The blonde eyes widen as the cover for his little hideout began shaking and the lid snapped open, the front of the box fell down and exposing the teen inside. 

He could see Ghostbur eyes widen, still carrying his fluffy companion. He could see Technoblade, whose eyes were also widen as he was seemingly frozen in a fighting stance. He could see Dream, who also seem to had a shocked look on his face.

And that's when Tommy realize, that they were all looking at his direction. He quickly looked at himself and his eyes widen more as he could see his body, and he looked back up at them in wide eyed horror, his pupils shook with terror. 

They were all looking at him. 

The feeling in his guts curled uncomfortably as static seem to run through the teens head when he saw the lips of the masked man stretched into a large grin, almost predatory.

"There you are, Tommy"

Fuck. He was so screwed. So fucking screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Mans so bad at hiding and being stealthy that I just have to write this. 
> 
> His just trying to get caught at this point.


End file.
